


[Art] Meltdown

by TheGracefulBlueCat



Series: Pain Management & Missing Scenes [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Asperger's Sherlock Holmes, Distress, Drawing, Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Fanart, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort, Meltdown, Suffering, Vulnerable Sherlock, meltdown aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulBlueCat/pseuds/TheGracefulBlueCat
Summary: Since everybody knows this scene I doubt I need to explain what happened.





	[Art] Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pain Management 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381191) by [TheGracefulBlueCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulBlueCat/pseuds/TheGracefulBlueCat). 



This scene is obviously from TFP, but it's also an illustration for my story 'Pain Management2'.

 

In chapter 6 the Meltdown Sherlock suffers (that leads to this situation depicted) is explained from an autistic background / mindset. The expression on his face just shows perfecly how devastating, overwhelming, horrible and exhausting it is to have gone through an autistic meltdown.

 

 **Chapter Quote** :

_Another ten minutes later Sherlock finally sat up and lifted his knees, rested his elbows on top of them, but his head was hanging low and all he did was obviously trying to get his breathing under control.  
It took six more minutes until he tilted his head back so that the upper back of his skull came to rest against the wall, his eyes were staring blindly upwards._

 

 

  
Colourpencil on Coloured Card (blue-gray), A4+

 

 

 

DO NOT REPOST OR USE OTHERWISE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

**Author's Note:**

> I made more fanart for Sparkypips stories and I am on DeviantArt:  
> theceruleanfeline.deviantart.com/


End file.
